


Pillow Talk

by Pupalozu



Category: GOT7
Genre: I suck at smut, M/M, Smut, i was bored, i wonder if that actually read ff, pure Youngjae, they know!!!, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupalozu/pseuds/Pupalozu
Summary: Bambam was being a bad influence and some stuff goes down in the 2Jae bedroom. (I pray GOT7 don't find this cause they can read english)





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> In the rare chance they do see this I swear I'm a pure child. Youngjae es my baby. This is what my boredom created.

Jaebum rolled over in his bed. Youngjae was awoken by his weight. 

"H-hyung?" Youngjae used all his strength to move Jaebum. He eventually got him off but he rolled onto the floor. "Hyung. Get up." 

He whispered so he wouldn't wake up the other members. Finally Jaebum slowly opened his eyes. "Uh. What is it Youngjae? I'm trying to sleep. Why am I on the floor?"

Youngjae let out a sigh. "You crushed me in your sleep again." He pouted and looked in the other direction. "Why can't you just hold me like before?"

"Ah~ Youngjae, don't be like that."

"I get tired too, hyung."

"I know I know. It's just a habit sorry." Jaebum crawled over and hugged Yoingjae. "I know I messed up, but I'll make it up to you."

Younjae's cheeks were red. "A-anything?"

"Yep, just say the word." Jaebum started to nuzzle his head on Youngjae's shoulder.

"Uh..." He was embarrassed. He didn't know what he should make JB do. This was a once in a life time opportunity. He had to use it. 

"Kiss."

"Hmm~?"

"I want a kiss." Youngjae's face was in fire. He could feel his whole body shake from embarrassment. 'Why did in say that?' He thought to himself.

Jaebum put their faces closer together. "Where do you want me to kiss you?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You're the one that asked, yet you have no clue." Jaebum let out a giggle. "Fine, I'll make it easy for you. Would you like one on the fore head, cheek, or..." Jaebum placed his thumb on Youngjae's lower lip, slower grazing the surface. "...The lips?"

"Uh..."

"Come on pick," Jaebum began to grin. "Stop acting like a child an pick. I'm loosing my patience."

"I'm not a child."

"Really? Prove it." Youngjae hesitated before he put his and Jaebum's lips together. Jaebum used his hand to pull Youngjae in to deepen the kiss.

Jaebum licked Yoingjae's bottom lip which caused Youngjae to yelp. "Shh, do you want the others to hear?" Youngjae shook his head and the two continued to kiss.

Youngjae let Jaebum's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. It felt strange, but he didn't dislike it. 

When they finally pulled away they were both panting for air. Youngjae felt like he was in a daze. He didn't know kissing could feel good, or that Jaebum was suck a good kisser. 

"F*ck."

"W-what?" Youngjae was snapped back into reality at Jaebum's words.

"I'm hard." It Youngjae a moment to process what Jaebum just said.

"Y-you're hard? From our kiss?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Uh... Why are you gonna do."

"Go jack it off of course." Jaebum got and was heading toward the bathroom.

"W-wait... Uh, it's kinda my fault so shouldn't I take responsibility?" Jaebum smiled.

"You're adorable. It's fine, you don't have to force yourself."

Youngjae got up and grabbed Jaebum's arm. "No, I want to." Jaebum turned to look at him. He seemed interested.

"What brought this about." Youngjae looked down to the floor.

"To be honest, a few days ago Bambam showed me this thing called a fanfiction with you and me in it. It was really weird and dirty but I got curious... what it would... actually be like."

"Why the hell was Bambam showing you that?" Youngjae stayed silent.

"So... um... can we?" Jaebum couldn't resist. To be honest e kinda wanted I try it with Youngjae too. 

"Are you sure?" Youngjae nodded. "Fine but if you ever want to stop just tell me okay."

"O-okay." The two returned to their shared bed. Jaebum laid Youngjae on his back and began to unbutton his night shirt. 

Jaebum ran his hand across Youngjae's smooth pale chest. He brushed his finger over his sensitive bud which caused Youngjae you yelp yet again.

"Ya. You need to be quiet. You'll wake the others." This would surely be difficult for the loudest member of GOT7.

Jaebum began to suck on the bud. Youngjae began to bite on his shirt sleeve so he could stay quiet. 

Their lips made contact again. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck. 

Jaebum put his hand down Youngjae's pants. He grabbed his member and began to stroke it.

"You're getting hard too." Youngjae blushed ever more (how it was possible no one knows). "Hey did I do this in the fanfic you read?"

"Y-yes." Youngjae turned his face so most of it was on the pillow away from Jaebum. 

"What did I do next?" Jaebum whispered in his ear. 

"You... pulled down my pants and..."

"And what?"

"I don't know, I couldn't read past that part."

"Hmm, I have a pretty good idea of what came next." Jaebum them proceeded to pull down Youngjae's pants.

Youngjae closed his eyes tightly. He was mentally preparing for what came next.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" 

"Y-yes." Jaebum them moved Youngjae's boxers. He them got something out of their nightstand drawer.

"Sorry I don't have any lube so you'll have to bare with me." He put a condom on his finger. "Could you get on all fours?"

Youngjae got into the position he was asked to. He could feel Jaebum's finger press against his entrance. 

He felt strange. He was use to things coming out of his ass, not going in. 

"Hey, is this your first time."

"Of course it is." Youngjae gripped the bed sheets as Jaebum put in a second finger. 

"Oh, I just noticed why isn't their any shit? Did you clean your ass out?"

"Y-yeah, I al-ways do."

"Cool, I'm going in now."

Jaebum's large member lined up with Youngjae's hole and began to press. It was warm, and large. Youngjae wasn't sure if it would fit. 

Or course the human body is a magical thing because it was able to fit. Youngjae let out cry. Jaebum covered his mouth. "Sorry, it's gonna hurt at first." Youngjae felt the tears in his eyes as he nodded.

Jaebum began to thrust in and out of him, and like his hyung said, it start to feel good. 

Jaebum began to play with his nipples as he thrusted into him. 

"Ah~" Youngjae covered his mouth. "Sorry, I made a weird noise."

"No, it's fine. It was nice actually. As long as you do it quietly."

He began thrust even deeper inside of him. "H-hyung... You're going to fast."

Jaebum stopped for a moment and turned Youngjae so he was on his back facing him. "Say my name."

"What?"

"Call me by my name."

"J-Jaebum." He smiled. He pushed his and Youngjae's lips together. 

"Good, Youngjae." He continued to thrust into him. Youngjae drowned in pleasure. 

Youngjae didn't know how much time passed but if felt like forever. "I'm cumming." Jaebum released his load in Youngjae and he did the same (on the sheets). 

The fell on each other and were left panting. Youngjae could feel the warm liquid inside of him. Jaebum pulled out the condom.

"Easy clean up, if your fine being sweaty." Youngjae smiled at his comment. 

"Come on let's shower." Youngjae got up, wobbled a bit but eventually made it to his destination. Jaebum kissed Youngjae on the forehead. 

"I love you." Youngjae blushed. 

"I love you too,

Jaebum."


End file.
